Aplasic Anemia
by COULK
Summary: Diseasse and school and everything inbetween friends , brothers, and gym what more can you ask for R&R Discontinud until further notice
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Aplastic Anemia**

**Thought**

**Lunch**

"Hey, Sakura you want to go to a party this weekend," Ino, a girl with waist long blond hair pulled back into a high pony tail and blue eyes, asked one day at lunch.

"Sorry, I can't I already have plans," A girl with pink hair to the middle of her back and emerald eyes

"Are you sure you can't get out of them," TenTen asked, she has shoulder length dark brown hair up in 2 buns and chocolate brown eyes

"Yeh, even Sasuke and his friends are going to be there," Hinata, a girl with shoulder length dark blue hair and white eyes, said.

"So, I don't care," Sakura, says slightly blushing

"Right," all 3 say

"Oh and Nobu is going to be there, too" TenTen says thinking out loud

"Now, I really don't care if he's there," Sakura says

"Why not he's so hot," Ino asks

"You know what, I've got to go anyway," Sakura says laughing

"Okay see you in gym," TenTen says

"Bye" Ino says, "I'll just ask you again later anyway."

"See yah" Hinata says

Sakura runs towards the door and starts to look for an empty classroom, **I'm so tired I just want to sleep**

Bump Fall on butt

**How did I get down here, more importantly who did I bump into**

"Sorry" Sakura says

"You show be more careful, Sakura," he says

Sigh of relief, "Oh, Nobu it's you, you scared me, know if you'll excuse me I'm not felling well so I'm going to go and lay down for a while," Sakura says trying to walk around the 11th grader trying to stop her

"I figured as much," He says tossing something at her,

"How did you know that I forgot," Sakura asks confused

"Mom told me to give it to you, said something about not having time to drive to the hospital today," Nobu said smiling

"Well thanks anyway," she says swallowing the pill

"Don't forget 1 hour before it kicks, so don't do any thing stressful in the next hour or so," Nobu says

"To bad, because I have gym next period" Sakura says as she walks away

"So just make an excuse," Nobu says annoyed

"I can't I did that last time," Sakura says

"Whatever, just watch were you're going next time," Nobu says and starts to walk away

"Awe…I love you too," Sakura says giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek,

"Eww…don't ever do that again especially not in school," Nobu says really annoyed as he whips off the kiss

"Ah, is that any way to treat your little sister," Sakura says in an innocent voice

"Keep pushing your luck, Sakura" Nobu says walking away hands on his blond hair

"Bye," Sakura says laughing

"1-hour," Nobu yells over his shoulder

"I got it, jeez, Sakura says heading towards the gym


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Aplastic Anemia**

**Thoughts**

Gym:

"Class…Class…CLASS," Asuma-sensei says/yells, "To day we will be running track to go towards the starting point,"

Everyone turns their heads to look at Sakura

"What?" She asks innocent (insert puppy dog eyes here)

"Well this is normally the point we you make an excuse so that you don't have to participate," Asuma-sensei says

"I don't make excuses that often," the pink haired girl says (picture hands on hip matter-o-factly)

"Yes you do," a blond loud mouth says (3 guesses who)

"Shut up Naruto," Ino screams hitting him on the head (ding ding ding we have a winner)

"Troublesome women calm down," Shikamaru mutters

"That's easy for you to say you're a safe distance away," Naruto whines holding his head

"NARA SHIKAMARU, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino screams

"Nothing," Shikamaru mutters

"That's what I thought" Ino says hen she attaches herself onto Shika's arm so she can drag him to the starting point.

"You're going down, Haruno," Naruto says jokingly

"You wish Uzumaki, besides you're just jealousy because I'm faster than you," Sakura says

"To quote what you said earlier 'You wish'" Naruto

"G-good luck N-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata says shyly

"Don't worry I won't lose to her. Believe It!" Naruto says/shouts to Hinata/everyone within a 50-foot radius

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura asks fact tears coming from her eyes.

"You're a girl and you always wear long-sleeves," Naruto says

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asks as the girls close in around Naruto

"Nothing it was just something I noticed," Naruto gives a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Class if you don't stop talking and get to the starting point right now each one of you is going to have detention," Asuma shouts

"We're going, we're going," Naruto mumbles

"Okay on you mark get set go," Asuma says

And off they go

"Run Run Run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man," Naruto yells to Sakura

"Grow up Naruto, I already pasted you," Sakura yells back to Naruto

**Man I really should have listened to Nobu, not that I'd ever tell him that he was right**

**Ohh look at all the spots they're pretty**

PASS OUT

"Hey she passed out," Naruto pouts **great now we can't finish our race**

"Way to point out the obvious, Dobe," Sasuke says coolly

"Shut up Teme," Naruto yells uncooly

"Sasuke take her to the nurse will you," Asuma says taking his cigarette momentarily out of his mouth so he could talk

"Hn," Sasuke says picking Sakura up bridal style and carrying her to the nurse.

A/N: Hope you liked it Read & Review!


	3. Author Note

People who read my stories,

I am sorry to say that I'm going to a place withy no TV, Internet or AC for a month and will not be able to update for some time, sorry but I promise to update as soon as I get back which some time at the end of August!

COULK


End file.
